Trading You for Fame
by Lyrical-Mindset
Summary: My first story :  Ariana/Liz btw it's probably not that good but I tried.


**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own real people, that would be bad. :)**

Ariana checked Twitter for the 5th time in the past half hour. The whole cast had been on set today for a few hours and now they had an hour break. Liz had gone to Ariana's dressing room out of habit.

"Hey babe." Liz said giving Ariana a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey" Ariana said distractedly as she retweeted something one of her fans said. Liz snatched her phone away and held it above her head.

"Liz! Give it back!" Ariana said, quickly becoming frustrated as her short stature became her enemy.

"No, you've been on your phone all day and ignoring everybody. People are starting to get annoyed, like I am right now. " Liz explained.

"I don't care! My fans need me!" Ariana argued.

"You wouldn't even have fans if it wasn't for this show!" Liz tried to control her temper but to no avail.

"I would have fans because I actually have talent!" Ariana shot back.

"The only reason you were cast in "13" was because of Frankie's 'connections'!" Liz knew that was harsh, but she was in the moment and didn't like to lose fights.

"The only reason I became your friend in the first place was because _HE _dumped your sorry ass!" Even in the heat of an argument she knew never to mention _his_ name aloud.

That statement made Liz drop all the reasons she had for winning this argument.

"At least I didn't let fame get to my head." Liz whispered as she left the room. She didn't go to her dressing room because she assumed Ariana would look there first.

Ariana stood speechless as her lover left. She really had let fame go to her head. Were the 800,000+ followers really worth her losing her friends, family, and most importantly herself? It was then that she wished she could take back everything she said to Liz.

As she went to go find Liz she knew better than to check her dressing room. She went to the only other place she could think of … the set for Cat's bedroom. Sure enough, Liz was there laying on the bed as silent sobs shook through her. Ariana cautiously took a few steps forward before full on sprinting and hugging the beautiful goddess she got to call her own.

"I'm sorry!" Ariana let a few tears escape her eyes. "So, so, sorry."

Liz lifted her head and looked into Ariana's chocolate eyes to see that the red head was genuine. She engulfed the petite girl in a hug and kissed her hair.

"All the fans in the world mean nothing if I don't have you there with me." Ariana admitted.

They held each other until the tears stopped. When they pulled away to look at each other they couldn't help but laugh at the smeared makeup all over the other's face. Even through their laughter they shared a deeply passionate kiss. Ariana, being surprisingly dominant, shoved her tongue in Liz's mouth causing both girls to let out soft moans. Hands roamed over warm, soft skin. Kisses trailed down throats and chests until cotton barriers got in the way. By a silent, mutual agreement, they stopped before things got too out of hand. After all, they were still at work. Not that that's stopped them before.

Ariana, wanting to be as close to her lover as possible, wrapped her arms and legs around Liz. Liz picked her up and held her as if she were a toddler that had fallen asleep after a long car ride. Ariana nuzzled her face into Liz's neck as she began to feel drowsy. They had been up late last night rehearsing lines. However, rehearsing lines quickly turned into their favorite activity. Liz began the journey back to the red head's dressing room, gently rocking her along the way. When they finally arrived Liz could feel the soft, even breaths on her neck letting her know that Ari was asleep. She walked over to the couch and gently laid down on it; Ari's head now lying comfortably on her chest. She felt herself begin to doze off. She briefly saw a brunette haired figure in the doorway before she let sleep consume her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Liz awoke to the sound of clicking. She looked around as her senses slowly returned. Once her vision was clear she saw Victoria standing in front of the couch with an oddly innocent look on her face.

"What were you doing?" Liz questioned.

"Nothing!" Vic replied a little too quickly.

It was then that Liz noticed something. "What's behind your back?"

"Nothing." Vic said.

Liz was about to get up and find out what it was for herself until she remembered the petite girl sleeping soundly on top of her. She looked at the red velvet cupcake hair and gently stroked it. The red head began to stir and awake with a soft sigh. The sound "Aww" could be heard in the background, but the two girls were too engrossed in each other to notice.

"Hey baby, how did you sleep?" Liz asked gently, now stroking the girl's back.

"Good, but I'm still tired from last night." Ariana said with a slightly seductive tone, obviously not noticing that they had company. Liz and Vic began to blush.

Ariana looked up after noticing the change in Liz's demeanor. Ariana then blushed as she noticed Vic watching them. She let out a nervous giggle. "Awkward." She whispered.

Quick to recover, Liz asked again what Vic was doing in the room in the first place.

"Well, I came to ask you guys if you wanted to get lunch with the rest of the cast but then I saw how cute you two looked so I waited a while. Then I went to go get my camera." Vic said with an innocent smile and she took the camera from its hiding place behind her back.

Liz sat up, taking Ariana with her. "Can we see the pics?" Vic handed over the camera as Liz and Ariana went through it. When they were done they had the biggest smile on their faces. Ariana, who was straddling Liz, changed her position in Liz's lap so that both her feet were hanging of the side of the couch.

"Can you send these to me?" Ari asked enthusiastically. "Me too." Liz added with a smile.

"Of course. You guys still want to get some lunch?" Vic asked.

As if on cue, Ari's stomach grumbled causing Liz to giggle. "Let's go baby." Liz said before she kissed her petite princess.

"Carry me?" Ari asked with the cutest pout she could muster.

Liz giggled and picked up Ariana like she had before. Ari cuddled into her goddess and sniffed her cinnamon scented hair. As they were about to leave the dressing room, Liz spotted something.

"Hey Ari, don't you want to take your phone with you?"

Ariana looked at it and shook her head. "No, if my fans love me then they can wait."

Liz smiled at her girlfriend and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

_**THE END**_


End file.
